


Darkblade!

by callmeakumatized



Series: "What Happened Next?" Mondays! [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's Chat is Showing, Alya Notices, Chloe just can't Deal, Enemies, Gen, Humor, Marinette is clueless, Pining, Undeveloped Relationships, developed feelings, frienships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeakumatized/pseuds/callmeakumatized
Summary: It's celebration time! Marinette and Alya share a bestie phone call to squeal and gush about their victory over their sworn enemies in the class election. When Alya points something out to Marinette, though, the bluenette's squeals and giggles turn into internally screaming - for her and Tikki both."Oh no! What a 'knight'-mare!"...Since when does Adrien Agreste make bad puns!?





	Darkblade!

“Can you believe it, Alya?” Marinette practically squealed. There was laughter on the other side of the line. Marinette danced around her room for a moment before landing roughly in her office chair, making in spin. A goofy grin had been stuck on her face since she had returned home from school; if Alya could see it, she would be laughing at her.

“Uh, yeah, girl, I actually can,” her best friend replied. “What, did you expect the class to vote for Chloé after trying to get Sabrina to steal your diary?” The two girls giggled. “It would’ve taken a _lot_ more than Jagged Stone signing autographs to get a majority vote for _that_ monster.”

“Yeah, like concert tickets!”

The laughter this time, though boisterous at first, became a little more subdued on Marinette’s side.

“I wish I hadn’t seen _every_ classmate there at Chloé’s campaign thing.” Marinette sighed and spun around in her office chair again.

“Uh, not everyone _was_ there.”

“What are you talking about?”

Alya snorted incredulously. “Seriously? _You_ of _all_ people didn’t notice that Adrien was absent during that whole thing? You know, Chloé’s longtime friend? _Absent_ from her campaign kick-off?”

Marinette could only stare. And blink. She could stare, and she could blink. Everything else took too much effort away from her overworking brain. 

Because Adrien _had_ been there….

But…he _hadn’t_ before.

How _had_ she not noticed?

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice rang through the speaker on the phone that had fallen to the ground.

_What had he said? When he came from upstairs?_

_“I got transformed into a knight,” Marinette had said for reasonable explanation._

_“So did I!” Adrien had said quickly, passing her going down the stairs. “What a ‘knight’-mare!”_

No….

No.

No…no…no, no, no, NO, NO, NONONONONONONO–

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

….

That poor boy must have had to be a knight that _whole_ time! And was probably scared out of his mind! And needed her help, and she hadn’t helped him! Darned Ladybug was too slow! Ugh! And Chat Noir had probably beat him up while he was “knight”-fied!

Marinette sighed…then giggled suddenly. 

_‘Knight’_ -mare. 

That’s a good one.

Meanwhile, Tikki was screaming into Marinette’s pillow.

_Fin!_

**BONUS!**

She couldn’t do it.

She just _couldn’t_.

Why had she told Kim he couldn’t run?

Or even…Rose. Ugh. That cutesie-cute face.

Or really, _anyone_ else.

And why didn’t Adrien, _her_ Adrien, want to run? 

Even if no one wanted to vote for her ( _thanks_ , Sabrina – UGH), at least she wouldn’t have to vote for… _this_.

She just couldn’t _do it_.

Chloé looked down at her options: Chloé and Sabrina, or Marinette and Alya.

…And she couldn’t vote for herself.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!” she finally screeched out, before stabbing her pencil repeatedly into the box with Marinette’s name in it. Over, and over, and over again.

Although she had to vote for… _her_ ….

She felt a whole lot better after that.

And she took pride in the looks of absolute terror coming from her classmates.

_That’s right. Fear me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you leave a comment, I will converse.  
> Leave suggestions - I love them!  
> And I love YOU, Random Citizen! 8)  
> -Maki  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own "Miraculous!: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir" or any of its characters.)  
> (Originally posted on FanFiction.net.


End file.
